1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to arrow storage structure, and more particularly pertains to a new arrow storage container wherein the same is arranged for the mounting of arrows within a rigid container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrow holders of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,028; 3,563,549; 5,085,319; 3,896,782; and 4,621,606.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a container arranged to store and secure arrows during their transport without damaging the delicate retching forming a part thereof and, in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.